This invention relates to a barbecue grill accessory and more particularly to a table for a barbecue grill that may be removed from the grill for use as a serving tray for food, and a support frame for the table which is easily connectable to and removable from the grill.
It is customary during the hot weather months of the year to cook meat outdoors on grills containing charcoal or artificial coal heated with gas. Such grills have a fire bowl or kettle for containing the hot coals and a metal grid spaced above the coals for supporting the meat to be cooked. These grills, however, generally have not in the past included any surface for supporting such items as plates, utensils, and condiments used during cooking of the meat, and therefore a separate table or stand is often used to support such items.
While an outdoor grill having a work surface of table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,386, and the work surface provides a support for plates, utensils, and condiments, used during the cooking process, the work surface is permanently attached and suffers from the disadvantage that it is difficult to properly clean after use, becomes weather beaten if the grill is left outdoors for prolonged periods of time, and makes the barbecue grill cumbersome to store because of the added dimension of the work surface.
These disadvantages of the prior art, and especially the aforementioned U.S. patent, are overcome with the present invention, and commercially acceptable embodiments of an accessory for an outdoor grill and the like are herein provided which are not only fully capable of providing table-work support functions to satisfy most required conditions but which is also capable of other functions completely beyond the capabilities of the devices of the prior art. More particularly, however, the tray-table and frame accessory of the present invention is easy to remove and attach, is convenient to use, is inexpensive to manufacture, can readily be shipped in a small package, and the tray-table can be used as a serving tray with or without the grill.